Renací como un kitsune y mi mejor amigo es un slime
by allen w.m
Summary: Naruto es traicionado por Kakashi en el Valle del fin lo que provoca su muerte o eso creía él ya que cuando despierta ya no es humano sino un Zorro de 9 colas qué hará Naruto ahora y que sucede cuando se encuentre concierto slime. harem naruto op padres vivos dos hermanas gemelas.
1. Chapter 1

CHIDORI!

RASENGAN!

Esta es la escena que habrías encontrado si hubieras entrado en el Valle del camarada, no, dos amigos íntimos, no, dos mejores amigos, no, dos HERMANOS en todo menos en la lucha de para matar, el otro para desarmar. ¿Por qué estaban peleando? Uno quería irse, abandonar todo detrás de él, por el poder que un hombre corrupto y malvado llamado Orochimaru había otro quería traerlo de vuelta, cumplir su promesa a su compañero de equipo y, lo más importante, evitar que su hermano cometiera un error que lo perseguiría por siempre. ¿Quiénes son estos dos? El que intentó irse y matar a su hermano fue Uchiha Sasuke, un miembro del masacrado clan Uchiha, portador del Sharingan, y ahora, Nuke-Nin de que intentaba recuperar a Sasuke sin matarlo era Uzumaki Naruto, genin de Kahona.

Kakashi acababa de llegar y vio la cúpula gigante de chakra creada cuando se combinaron los ataques y también las energías demoniacas, perro que corría junto a él, dijo: "Gracias por la ayuda, Pakkun, puedes irte".

Pakkun, un pug, respondió con: "Muy bien, Kakashi, solo déjame saber cómo termina" y con un poof, se fue.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

Con la colisión terminada, dos figuras cayeron al está de pie, el otro está arrodillado. "¿Cómo?" dijo la figura de rodillas."¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan fuerte? ¡Debería tener ese poder! ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Lo necesito para matar a Itachi!"La figura de pie dijo: "Trabajé para ello. Entrené para ello. Y lo más importante, lo estoy usando para proteger a mis preciosas personas de cualquier daño. Así es como me hice tan fuerte". Con eso dicho, Naruto lo derribó, se río y dijo: "Finalmente te vencí. Tomé todo lo que tenía, pero te gané. Ahora para llevarte al pueblo". Naruto dio un paso, antes de escuchar algo. Algo ... como ... mil pájaros gorjeando. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Kakashi arremetiendo contra él, con un puñado de,"¡Raikari!"Kakashi empujó su puño en el área del pecho / tripa de Naruto, debajo del corazón, y justo arriba de la mitad del a la sorpresa, Naruto miró a Kakashi con tristeza y le preguntó: "¿Q ... q ... por qué ...?"

Kakashi lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con firmeza: "Por varias razones. El primero, el consejo me ordenó que lo hiciera. Estaban preocupados de que te volvieras demasiado poderoso. El segundo, me quitaste mi sensei. tercero, eres un demonio, simple y llanamente. Finalmente, me dijeron que te abandonara, de cualquier manera, posible. Quien me dijo que hiciera esto no es de tu incumbencia. Entonces, como palabra final, adiós, ¡ten una Buen momento en el demonio del infierno! Dicho esto, sacó su puño del pecho de Naruto y lo dejó caer Dándose la vuelta, recogió a Sasuke y se giró para irse a Kahona, sin mirar siquiera a de Naruto, todavía estaba vivo. Apenas, estaba tirado en suelo Y se está agarrando la herida en ese momento Naruto sintió el calor de la sangre y pensó que no lo quería pero entonces su cabeza se escuchó una voz( Confirmado resistencia Al Calor adquirida) Como que si fuera a morir por un simple rayo que me Apuñaló ( confirmado resistencia a la electricidad adquirida también con resistencia a la parálisis cambiar resistencia al Daños físicos adquirida) En eso Naruto sea la vuelta y queda viendo el cielo y esos pensamientos está pensando en el frío( Resistencia al frio adquirida. resistencia Al calor y resistencia al frío al adquirido la habilidad Resistencia de fluctuación terma) Por un momento, su vista se volvió completamente negra, antes de abrir los ojos para ver las paredes de la alcantarilla de su mente.

Naruto Y vuelve a ver al Gran zorro naranja que lo está viendo con tristeza y con una pequeña sonrisa le dice: Parece que ya llegó mi fin no es así kurumi.

Kurumi no digo nada Y lo debía con una gran tristeza, pero lo que iba a decir Naruto la iba a sorprender.

pensamiento Naruto: Parece que ya casi llego mi hora, pero cuando vaya aprenda a ser me gustaría ser un kitsune con todos sus poderes y también me gustaría una habilidad que me permitiera conseguir todos los poderes de mis enemigos y los derrotó De cualquier manera me hubiera gustado también ser un mago, aunque eso no exista O tal vez el próximo gran sabio o tal vez el sabio los 6 caminos sería genial serlo.

Voz en la cabeza de Naruto: nueva especie confirmada, Habilidad única desmontaje absoluto adquirida, Habilidad única Gran sabio adquirida, Habilidad única adquiría gran mago, habilidad del sabio de los 6 caminos sólo puede ser adquirida si se interfiere en la reencarnación de la otra mitad está de acuerdo con esto sí o no.

Naruto sin saber qué hacer responde que sí Entonces siente como que si algo entra en él. unos momentos antes con Kakashi y Sasuke Kakashi está llevando a Sasuke a la aldea con rapidez sin notar que una esfera púrpura salió de Sasuke y desapareció. Mientras tanto con Naruto el Kyubi o mejor conocida como kurumi veía lo que le sucedía a su contenedor sentía que algo raro le está pasando porque sentía como que si su alma se estuviera yendo y también su cuerpo estuviera cambiando como cuando una Esfera púrpura entra Naruto lo que hace que ella se entere porque reconoció ese chakra y se empezó a preocupar por lo que le está sucediendo a su que yo contener aunque ya nunca lo admitiría todos los años que pasó con él eran los más felices que tú y no querían Admitirlo pero sabía que se enamora de su contenedor.

Entonces Naruto se levantó con pesadez y gran dificultad y se va acercando a la jaula que contenía a kurumi lo que la hizo sorprenderse y más lo que dijo.

Naruto: Bueno kurumi Este es el adiós pero al menos voy a cumplir Mi promesa que te hice hace años de liberarte y también te voy a decir esto jamás te lo dije porque iba a sonar raro jamás creí que me iba a enamorar de un zorro gigante, te agradezco por siempre estar conmigo fuiste la familia que nunca tuve Muchas gracias kurumi Espero que seas libre y feliz , si reencarno ya Pensé en que reencarnar para estar juntos y si lo hago en otro mundo obtendré la habilidad de viajar a otros mundos para volver a estar juntos nos vemos,En la cabeza de Naruto Sonó la misma voz que lo estuvo molestando hace rato(Confirmado habilidad de viaje dimensional adquirida la habilidad se puede utilizar cuando se desbloquee los poderes del sabio de los 6 caminos)Después de eso Naruto Santa y quita la etiqueta y algo en serio ya que obtuvo la ya en serio en pergamino prohibido cuánto mizuki lo robó. fuera de Naruto se ve como una energía color carmesí va saliendo del cuerpo y locura un poco pero no lo suficiente para salvar lo de ahí sale la figura de una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos carmesí largo cabello rojo con un cuerpo curvilíneo Qué sería la envidia de cualquier mujer cuando la mujer ve a su alrededor y vio a Naruto tirado en el suelo de inmediato fue a recogerlo e intentar curarlo pero lo más sorprendente fue que Naruto está desapareciendo en partículas de luz.

kurumi: por favor naruto-kun No desaparezca no quiero no quiero por favor despierta no te vayas por favor, lo decía mientras que Naruto se aprecia y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso hizo que Naruto despertará y la viera sorprendido y luego le sonreía de una manera amorosa y calmada.

Naruto: vaya kurumi no me espere que tuvieras forma humana, pero al menos me alegra poder hacer esto antes de irme, entonces Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban agarra a kurumi y le da un dulce y tierno eso que no me corresponde antes de desaparecer en partículas de luz dejando totalmente sola a kurumi.

Después de esto kurumi Cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar perro deja de llorar y ve a una figura que se le hizo idéntica a alguien, pero cuando se fija bien queda sorprendida de quién era esa figura que está sentada en pose de meditación flotando con una pequeña sonrisa triste en ese instante esas la figuras con kurumi desaparecen, después de esto un grupo de personas llegan buscando algo, pero no lo encuentran.

Mientras tanto con Naruto vemos a Naruto flotando en un extraño espacio mientras se queda pensando en que ya no siente dolor y por el momento no puede ver nada lo que comprueba que está muerto, pero algo no se sentía bien en el después de eso cae inconsciente.

Después de un tiempo vemos Que nuestro protagonista solito se levanta.

Naruto qué pasa porque estoy vivo, vuelve a ver hacia todos lados y ver que está en una cueva, qué pasa porque estoy en una cueva, para luego empezar a avanzar pero cuando avanza ve que avanzó en cuatro patas lo que lo puse nervioso luego levantó una pata y la puso al frente de él y vio que no era una mano sino una linda patita de pelaje blanco como la nieve y por lo que veía era muy linda lo que causó que entrar en pánico y empezar a correr por todos lados con un idiota, Qué demonios me pasó porque tengo patas y porque soy peludo y también qué le pasó amigos porque suena tan adorable, mientras corría Naruto vio que había un lago y decidió verse en el reflejo del agua ver qué le pasaba cuando se ve en el reflejo del agua quedó boquiabierto porque era un adorable zorrito de 9 colas esponjosas su pelaje era blanco como la nieve sus ojos seguían siendo Es hermoso azul para luego gritar, qué demonios me pasó, y luego el grito se desmayó de una manera muy cómica porque parecía que algo Parecía un espíritu salía de su boca con una cara graciosa.

En las Naciones elementales.

Vemos a kurumi y a la otra persona, Pero cuando la persona dijo estas palabras se dejó ver Era un anciano de piel blanca con ojos anillados y dos cuernos en la cabeza y de pelo blanco algo alargado si esta persona no era otra que el sabio de los 6 caminos hagoromo.

hagoromo: Cómo has estado Me quería hija Lamento lo de tu pérdida, pero Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante que le sucedió a él ya que por alguna extraña razón la otra Encarnación de mi hijo desapareció. lo decía con una cara muy seria y preocupada porque esto podría dañar el balance del mundo shinobi y nunca podría encontrar la paz.

Kurumi: A qué te refieres padre Y qué tiene que ver la desaparición de Naruto con koleston, lo decía con tristeza por recordar a su amor que se disolvió en partículas de luz.

hagoromo la ve con algo de tristeza, pero luego Recuerda lo que le sucedió a la reencarnación de su hijo asura Ya que esto podría darle la felicidad otra vez a su hija, pero también podría causarle un poco inconvenientes pero él sabía que hay una manera de lograr lo que estaba planeando pero primero tendría que encontrarlo.

hagoromo: Bueno querida hija parece que Naruto ha reencarnado en otro mundo en cuerpo y alma bueno parece que el cuerpo de Naruto cambio no sé ahora sí sigue siendo humano u otra cosa pero de algo estoy seguro Y es que sigue vivo y también algo que eso provocó que las almas de indra y ashura se fusionan en una sola en resumen parece que Naruto podría convertirse en el nuevo sabio de los 6 caminos, lo dijo extremadamente seria pero luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la mirada de esperanza en su hija.

Kurumi: Entonces naruto-kun está vivo y posiblemente pueda volver a ver,Cuando Colón y vio a su padre asentir con la cabeza salto hacia él con gran felicidad Tiene un gran abrazo mientras no para decirle gracias y lloraba de felicidad lo que causó que hagoromo sonríe y la abrazará y le empezar a acariciar la casa para calmarla.

hagoromo: bueno aún no puedo contactarme con él porque aún no ha despertado todo su poder cuánto Naruto se haga más fuerte podré usar parte su fuerza por ser mi reencarnación y la de mis dos hijos para poder presentarme ante él y poder enseñarle a usar mis poderes así podría usar el rinnegan Para volver a esta dimensión, no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de asombro de su hija Por lo dicho, pero ella sintió.

En otro lugar de las Naciones elementales más específicamente en konoha.

vemos a cuatro figuras entrando en la aldea no Si antes ser parada por los guardias.

guardias: qué asuntos tienen aquí en konoha.

encapuchado 1: venimos a ver al Hokage somos buenos amigos de ella.

Guardia: está bien Pasé mandaremos a unos ambus para que los guíen.

Encapuchado 1: eso no será necesario ya conocemos la aldea ya que antes vivíamos aquí Bueno nos vemos, mientras se aleja los guardias que lo habían confundidos, pero luego no les dieron importancia y siguieron haciendo lo mejor que sabían hacer dormir.

ya en la torre Hokage vemos a los encapuchados entrar a la oficina sin tocarlo que provoca qué tsunade y se enoje por la falta de respeto.

Tsunade: Quiénes son ustedes para entrar así en mi oficina, le decía con una mirada peligrosa y que prometía dolor lo que puso nervioso a los encapuchados.

Somos nosotros dijeron los dos encapuchados más altos lo que provocó que tsunade levantar una Ceja porque juraba que sabía de quién era esas vozes,Para luego revelar sus rostros todos la figura más alta entre los cuatros la dejó sin aliento era Minato el cuarto Hokage, la segundo era su estudiante cuando ella Aún está en la aldea kushina,era un adolescente de la mitad de Naruto Mejor dicho era como ver a Naruto Enzo versión femenina largo cabello rubio en dos coletas ojos azules un buen cuerpo y la tercer figura era igual que la otra perro con el cabello rojo.

kushina: Bueno chicas presentes en a tsunade sama.

la rubia: mucho gusto Soy Naruto namikaze Uzumaki

la pelirroja: mucho gusto yo soy mito namikaze Uzumaki

así se presentaron dos haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero lo que nos esperaban fue qué tsunade llegará y golpeara a sus dos padres con una cachetada y una mirada de ir a pura antes de que cualquiera de los dos podía replicar tsunade le dice.

tsunade: Cómo pudieron abandonar a Naruto aquí, pero antes de continuar Minato a la par y le pregunta A qué se refería para luego es tsunade les contara todo lo que Naruto había sufrido en la aldea ya que ya vio los registros médicos de Naruto y yo que los aldeanos siempre me atacaban cuando podían cuando era joven y siempre le llenaban también había escuchado de todas las veces que los anbus tuvieron que salvar bueno no todo ya que algunos incluso participan en atacarlo y así les fue contando todo lo que fue la vida de Naruto provocando que Minato se sintiera como la peor basura del mundo por confiar en el pueblo y pensar que todo Estaría bien Y kushina también se sentía así pero peor por abandonar a su pequeño bebé y sus hermanas Se sentían horrible Por lo que le había sucedido a su hermano y querían ir a verlo y consolarlo Y ser una familia.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación shizune que está observando todo en silencio llega y le dice que el consejo civil y los ancianos hice una reunión en secreto y que era mejor escucharla, pero lo que no sabían es que en esta reunión se han arreglar unas cuantas cosas muy desagradables.

vemos a Minato,kushina, tsunade,naruko y a mito escuchando la reunión en secreto pero cuando llegó kakachi y empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido tsunade no aguanto más y llegó a arrancar la puerta de la sala de reunión de lo que asustó a todos porque su boca Ya se enteró de su pequeño plano Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver a su cuarto hokage Antes de que cualquiera de los civiles pudiera celebrar Minato les manda un rin instinto asesino a todos al igual que kushina yo que provocó que todos los civiles se asustaron para luego revelarles que Naruto era su hijo lo que provocó que a los civiles casi se le sale el corazón ya que el supuesto demonio era el hijo de sus héroes Pero antes de que cualquier circular replicar que era imposible Minato les contó la razón por la que pidió la muerte de ellos y de sus dos hijas mejor conocidas como las dos hermanas gemelas de Naruto Ya que ellos creían que ellas estarían en más peligro por tener el chakra del Kyubi en ellas y también por el hombre enmascarado que se hacía Llamar Madara podría volver por ellos por eso decidieron irse a entrenar a sus dos hijas y dejar a Naruto como el contenedor del Kyubi para proteger la aldea y así no provocar una guerra pero la persona que sería más afectada era Kakashi ya que recibió un golpe de su antiguo maestro y lo volvieron Johnny normal sin ningún privilegio ya que no podía mandarlo a bien y porque era un desperdicio sus habilidades pero nunca más ya volver a enseñar a alguien y al supuesto gran uchija le sellaron su marca maldita con la ayuda del viejo jiraiya y también le pusieron un sello que si quería escaparse de la aldea todos hecha que iba a ser sellado para luego ir al Valle del fin para buscar a su hijo con la esperanza que estuvieran vivo a un perro lo único que encontraron fue un charco de sangre nada más lo que nos dejó con la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera han pasado unos días hasta la desaparición de Naruto encuentran nada de él.

mientras tanto con Naruto.

vemos a Naruto explorando la cueva asaltos ya que su nuevo cuerpo era un poco difícil de controlar Mejor dicho sus nuevas extremidades conocidas como con las pero aprendí usarlas y luego descubrió que podía usar el chakra fácilmente ya que podía hacer el jutsu multiclones de sombra sin posiciones de manos , también el rasengan Y por último parecía que podría controlar su chakra muy bien ya que sólo con concentrarse un poco ya podía manipularlo como si no fuera nada complicado tal vez sería a su nuevo cuerpo ya que camino sobre el agua y sobre las paredes muy fácilmente el único inconveniente es que en esa cueva no había con esas raras plantas que comió pero lo divertido de esto para que cuando se preguntó que eran esas plantas su ayudante especial el gran sabio es activo y la explicación de todo lo que sucedía lo que lo llevó lo que está haciendo ahora explorando la cueva después de un tiempo de exploración escucha algo raro y de un extraño ser redondo y azulado para luego empezar a aceptarlo Cuándo empezó a hacer eso y serás uno Lo noto dentro de su cabeza se escuchó una voz( habilidad adquirida sigilo, habilidad Adquirida cazador) después de eso se lanza y atrapa a la pequeña esfera azul lo que se sorprendió fue que la Esfera pego un grito pero no era su voz era como algo mental parecía que esa esfera podría hablar con el mentalmente o que no tuviera voz.

slime:Favor no me comas todavía no estoy listo para morir de nuevo, lo decía la Esfera azul moviéndose agitadamente para evitar el agarré del Pequeño Zorro.

Naruto: cómo puedes hablar y que eres, mientras agarraba al ser azul y lo usa como pelota Más bien parecía un gato jugando con una bola de estambre.

Después de esto el Slime le cuenta a Naruto lo que le sucedió y en lo que se transformó lo que Naruto le confirma sus sospechas de lo que era pero decidió que cuando pudiera ver lo haría el mismo para después Naruto le contará toda su historia lo que provocó que el pequeño ser Azul se pusiera furioso de cómo era tratado y decidió hacer su hermano mayor lo que provocó que Naruto se puso extremadamente feliz porque siempre quiso una familia aunque esto iba a ser una familia muy rara.

Después de un rato de observar a su pequeño amigo o hermano mayor azulado Naruto cuando el cae en el lago para luego salir del agua como un torpedo Pero cuando salió del agua salió volando a la parte más profunda de la Cueva cayendo por unas escaleras lo que provocó que Naruto lo siguiera después de que Naruto no lograr alcanzar hoy o qué está hablando con alguien pero sus instintos animales le decían que era peligroso Pero eso hizo que saltará corriendo a la par de su hermano gelatinoso y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras era un enorme dragón pero lo que hizo dejó impresionado al dragón ya que Naruto empezó a decir que era asombroso lo que provocó que el dragón se sonrojara y se aclaró la garganta.

dragón: Qué haces aquí pequeño zorro de 9 colas, lo decía con interés al ver el zorro Pero luego se acordó de El ser azul que está también que ya podía ver y cuando lo vio tuve una reacción similar Después de esto sucede igual al Anime excepto que Naruto también adquiere la habilidad sentir magia lo que eso que Naruto pudiera sentir las magia todo y también mejoró su visión después de una conversación con el dragón se hicieron amigos de dragón que se llamaba El dragón de la tormenta, verudora. así les cuenta la historia de cómo fue sellado hija de pasa Naruto le cuenta la historia de toda su vida Ya que confiaba en el dragón porque le recordaba kurumi, lo que los sorprendió fue lo enojado que se veía el dragón por lo que le hizo la aldea dijo que si alguna vez pedirá su mundo y va a volver es aldea cenizas Y así fue Cómo nació la amistad entre un kitsune, un dragón y un slime.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este es él es el prólogo de la historia me gustaría si quieren que siga con esta historia.**

**harem**

**kurumi( Stella Vermillion de Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan)**

**Milim Nava**

**Shion**

**Bueno estas son todas las chicas que hay por el momento me gustaría saber a cuáles les gustaría poner en el harem para más adelante.**

**En el siguiente capítulo cuando de las habilidades que tiene Naruto y también las explicaré Bueno hay algunos que no necesitan explicación y también me gustaría que me recomendaran posibles habilidades para ponerle a Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora vemos a nuestro protagonista con su hermano y su amigo el dragón en la cueva, cuándo el pequeño es slime Qué hace una pregunta Ah su amigo dragón.

Naruto: Qué hacemos ahora; preguntó Naruto con sus eras curiosidad de que iban a ser ahora. Con el encierro ilimitado en el qué te sello ese héroe, Me siento mal sabiendo que un amigo estuvo sellado por 300 años.

Rimuru: Sí mi hermanito tiene razón no puedo dejar a mi amigo aquí.

Veldora: Ustedes, poniendo unos ojos de agradecimiento, pero había algo muy extraño en esa mirada qué Naruto no notó, pero rimuru sí.

Rimuru: No pongas esos ojos, lo decía con una expresión extraña Una gota de sudor en su cuerpo, sería diferente con una chica, pero ¿un dragón?

Veldora: Si tienes una forma de sacarme lo agradecería. Lo decía cruzándose de brazos. De hecho… No habría pasado otros 100 años antes de que mi magia se agotará en un sigo perdiendo magiculas.

Rimuru: Así que por eso hay tantas en la cueva y hay tantas hiervas y minerales valiosos qué pasa si se agota tu magia.

Veldora: Nada importante.

Naruto/ Rimuru: ¿No?

Veldora: Sólo moriré, lo decía con una gran indiferencia.

Rimuru: Ya veo después de tantos años sólo moriré podría intentarlo, vemos cómo Rimuru se va acercando Ah veldora.

Naruto: qué harás Nissan, lo veía con curiosidad a ver lo que iba a ser.

Rimuru: Gran saurio usa depredador para consumir encierro ilimitado. él y con eso toca la barrera que contiene Ah Veldora Y le intenta absorber, pero fallan, Dentro de la cabeza de Rimara falló, no iba a ser tan fácil.

Veldora: Ves es imposible.

Rimuru: No era algo que hacer querido, en ese instante la habilidad del gran sabio se activa y empieza, pero antes de que pueda continuar veldora la interrumpe.

Veldora: Oye no sólo hablas con tu habilidad, al ver esto no naruto no pudo evitar que una gota eso le saliera detrás de la cabeza por las payasadas del dragón.

Vemos a Rimuru murmurando lo que provoca que Naruto y veldora lo observen con mucho cuidado esperando una respuesta del pequeño limo de color azul despedido un rato dice.

Rimuru: Es una posibilidad, Pero… si analizamos encierro ilimitado por dentro y por fuera podríamos eliminarlos. Al decir esto Naruto y veldora se sorprenden y se emocionan.

Veldora: Pero no puedes analizarlo por dentro. Mis habilidades están selladas conmigo y no puedo usarlas.

Rimuru: Si me das los datos, Puedo analizarlos aquí.

Veldora: Pero eso tomará tiempo quieren quedarse tanto él no me importa, pero ...

Rimuru: Buen punto. Ya que estoy aquí quisiera buscar a otros de mi mundo

Veldara: ya veo

Rimuru: así que tengo una sugerencia.

Veldora: Una sugerencia, lo decía con emociones su voz y Naruto los observaba preguntándose cuál era esa sugerencia.

Rimuru: Quieres entrar en mi estómago, le decía con una total seriedad.

pero todos quedan en silencio, pero todo se lo queda viendo con los ojos como platos.

Rimuru: sí uso mis habilidades gran sabio y depredador para analizar encierro ilimitado Severino Y Tú intentas destruir la por dentro, Estará separado de mi estómago y no desaparecerás el qué dices.

Mientras tanto Naruto observaba la situación con mucho interés por la respuesta de su nuevo amigo.

Veldora: Jajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja, suena interesante hazlo, te confío todo mi ser.

Rimuru: Quieres hacerlo tan fácilmente.

Veldora: claro suena más divertido que romper el encierro ilimitado juntos, Qué esperar sólo a qué regreses.

Rimuru: Mejor 2 que uno, suena bien.

Veldora: si

Rimuru: Bien usaré depredador pa...pero fue detenido por veldora.

Veldora: Espera un momento, antes de eso les daré un nombre y También pueden darme uno.

Naruto y Rimuru Lo estaban observando con curiosidad ya que este que renacieron no tenían ningún nombre (puse el nombre de rémora para poder escribir sus diálogos, pero aún no tienes un nombre así que no se confundan)

Veldora: grabara en nuestras almas que somos iguales, será como los apellidos de los humanos, pero el nombre qué les daré les otorgara protección divina. no tienen nombres así que podrás aliarte con seres mágicos con nombre.

Rimuru/Naruto: seres mágicos con nombre… suena bien

Veldora: Verdad, denme un hombre genial

Rimuru/Naruto: Lo mismo decimos.

en ese momento Naruto y Rimuru se pusieron a pensar en un hombre después de un momento Naruto aconseja que sea un hombre que tenga que ver con las tormentas lo que su hermano estudia acuerdo el hasta que Naruto se le ocurre tempest y le pregunta a su hermano mayor de cómo suena y le gustó entonces los 2 ya le van a decir el nombre a su amigo dragón.

Rimuru/Naruto: Qué tal tempest.

Veldora: que, tempest, Dijeron.

Rimuru/Naruto: No te gusto, lo decía los 2 al mismo tiempo Naruto estaba un poco deprimido porque parecía que no le gustaba su amigo el nombre que él logró escoger.

Veldora: Suena fantástico, desde hoy soy Veldora tempest.

Naruto: te gusta, Bastante contento Porque le gusto el nombre que le digo A su amigo.

Veldora: Y yo los nombraré Naruto y rimuru, En cuanto terminó decir eso Naruto se queda asombrado porque le puso el mismo nombre que tenía en su vida pasada y no he visto querer preguntarle a su amigo veldora Porque lo había nombrado como en su vida pasada.

Naruto: veldora porque me volviste a llamar Cómo en mi vida pasada, lo decía con una cara muy curiosa inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado lo que lo hacía era extremadamente adorable por ser un pequeño Zorro.

veldora:Porque me pareció él era el nombre que más te quedaba en por lo que me contaste de tu vida pasada decidí que ese nombre te quedaba muy bien porque no te gustó, preguntó el dragón tsundere con algo de preocupación pero se tuvo cuando vio a Naruto sonreírle.

naruto:No para nada veldora hubiera sido raro ser llamado por otro nombre del que está acostumbrado de por sí eres un gran amigo y me encantó el nombre y por qué lo escogiste Muchas gracias, lo decía con una de las Olvidos que sólo él podía ser sacándole también una sonrisa al dragón y a su hermano aunque se no podía sonreír Se le veía una expresión de felicidad.

veldora: buenos desde ahora será Naruto tempest y rimuru tempest, en ese momento Naruto y rimuru sintieron que algo cambió en sus almas y los nombres Naruto tempest y rimuru tempest se grabaron en ellas.

Rimuru: soy rimuru tempest.

Naruto: y yo Naruto tempest-ttebayo. Mientras levanta su pata y saltaba de emoción.

rimuru/veldora: realmente eres un niño, mientras los dos empezaron a reír de carcajadas por la cara enojada que les daba Naruto.

Naruto: ya no soy ningún niño Soy un gran y poderoso shinobi, mientras señalaba a los dos que no se lo estaban tomando en serio lo que lo hice enojar más, pero se calmó cuando yo qué su hermano mayor iba a decir algo.

rimuru: bueno, voy a comerte, rompe ese encierro ilimitado.

veldora: déjamelo a mí, pronto los veré cara a cara, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Rimuru/ Naruto: bien, mientras ambos asienten.

rimuru: habilidad única: depredador, en eso se empieza a expandir alrededor de su amigo dragón el cual lo ve con sorpresa para luego empezar a encogerse y volverá a su tamaño original.

Naruto: eso Fue genial, veía todo con estrellita en los ojos mientras empezó a saltar alrededor del pequeño slime de color celeste.

Rimuru: Eso terminó muy rápido,Apenas hablé con él, después de un momento la voz "Quiere analizar la habilidad única: encierro ilimitado" Mientras rimuru responde " sí, por favor".

Naruto: Hey no me ignores, mientras le gritaba su hermano mayor que estaba algo pensativo lo que lo frustró porque no lo había escuchado.

"Un gran temblor sacudió el mundo ese día, la desaparición del dragón de la tormenta,Un monstruo clase catástrofe fue confirmada,La cueva donde estás ella está en el gran bosque de jura,En el área del Bosque hay varios países en uno de ellos El reino blumund."

Ministro "barón veryard": escuchaste sobre el dragón de la tormenta,verudara, no, lo decía con una expresión sería.

Maestro de gremio "fuze": claro

En eso los dos hombres empiezan hablar de la desaparición del dragón de la tormenta y y sus preocupaciones después de su conversación fuze deciden mandar un grupo de Aventureros para ver lo que ha ocurrido donde estaba sellado el dragón.

creo

Mientras tanto en la cueva

vemos a rimuru y a Naruto Caminando por la cueva buscando una salida

"Rimuru:mercados en los países cercanos desde que notaron qué verudora desapareció Fue como patear un panal de abejas , Claro que yo no podía saberlo."

rimuru: Cuántos días pasaron desde que comí a verudora.

Naruto: No lo sé Oniisan, caminar tranquilamente, pero por dentro está extremadamente aburrido.

En ese tiempo Naruto y rimuru vagaron por la cueva mientras que rimuru parada para absorber los materiales y minerales.

En ese momento que ser vamos a Naruto y a rimuru nadando, Naruto decidió que en vez de caminar por el agua y va a aprender a nadar en este cuerpo en ese momento en la cabeza de ambos escuchó "habilidad: movimiento de agua adquirida".

Después de eso vemos a Naruto observando a rimuru mientras Crea una especie de chorro de agua que toma forma de media luna y corte una piedra Naruto se emociona mucho al ver el ataque de su hermano.

Naruto: oniisan ese ataque Fue increíble, Yo decía mientras corres saltas al rededor con estrellitas en los ojos.

rimuru: verdad que sí, lo decía algo apenado por los elogios que le daba su pequeño hermanito.

Después de eso Naruto y rimuru empezaron a probar nuevas cosas para ver si conseguían habilidades entonces fue cuando a Naruto se le ocurrió preguntarle a su habilidad gran sabio de cuáles eran sus afinidades de chakra en ese momento una vos escuché una cabeza de Naruto "Afinidades desbloqueables todas" Al escuchar esto Naruto se sorprende pero luego sonríe y así empieza a entrenar, así pasaron el tiempo para desbloquear más habilidades para la suerte de Naruto él había visto cómo hacer algunas técnicas de fuego, agua, rayo y viento Así que fue fácil desbloquear esas afinidades Aunque cuando desbloqueo el fuego Fue bastante interesante.

vemos a Naruto al frente de una gran roca.

naruto: Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego, Naruto quedó sorprendido porque su juego no era del color normal si no era un blanco azulado fantasmal y dentro de su cabeza se escuchó "habilidad desbloqueada: fuego de kitsune" Después de eso siguió entrenando sus demás habilidades y ya puedo usar cuatro elementos, después de un tiempo Él y su hermano siguieron avanzando.

Ahora vemos a Naruto y rimuru escalando en la cueva y cuando llegaron a la cima fueron atacados por una serpiente.

"serpiente negra aparecido"

Vemos rimuru pensando en Qué hacer cuando Parece que ya se decidió atacar Naruto se adelanta y dice.

Naruto: espada de fuego, en cuanto dice eso de la nada una Ráfaga de fuego azul Forma de media luna sale disparada y decapita la serpiente.

rimuru: eso Fue genial con una esperarse de Mi pequeño hermano.

Naruto: eso no fue nada, lo decía mientras usaba su pata para rascarse detrás del cabeza avergonzado, Aunque no lo puede ocultar por su pelaje blanco ya que en dónde están sus mejillas se veía un tinte rojo.

Rimuru pensamientos "si usó Depredador para comer la serpiente y analizarlas, podré tomar sus habilidades" después de eso vemos a rimuru saltando y diciendo: bien a comer, mientras era observado por Naruto.

Naruto: oniisan estás bien, lo decía preocupado mientras veía a su hermano mayor quieto y pensativo.

Rimuru: qué asco, no puedo saborearla, Pero qué asco, Naruto veía esto con una gota de sudor por lo extraño Qué sería su hermano mayor, pero admitía que era extremadamente gracioso las expresiones que hacía.

Naruto: bueno oniisan que esperabas, lo decía pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando una base de su cabeza suena " desmontaje absoluto activado "En cuanto Naruto escuchó esa voz al frente de él aparecieron dos tarjetas que decían habilidad de respirar veneno y sentir fuetes de calor a un lado de esta salieron unas pequeñas bolitas blancas que cuando las vio decían ataque, defensa, Defensa mágica, agilidad, resistencia, Magia, encanto y suerte, después toca por cruzar la tarjeta y tanto las tarjetas como las esferas blancas entran en él y se escucha en su cabeza " habilidad adquirida aliento venenoso y sentir fuentes de calor" después de eso Naruto brilló un poco y se siente más fuerte con una gran sonrisa se queda pensando en lo útil que es su habilidad única mientras tanto con su hermano mayor está en los mismos pensamientos.

Después de eso continuaron en su búsqueda de una salida mientras seguía combatiendo a los monstruos y consiguiendo más habilidades En eso cuando Naruto empieza a pelear con unas arañas negras, Naruto tenía problemas para seguir su velocidad más que eran muchas pero cuando empezó a lanzar su energía en sus ojos la voz en su cabeza se activó " se ha desbloqueado el sharingan" En cuanto la voz de su cabeza dijo eso los ojos de Naruto dejaron de ser Azules y se convirtieron en un sharingan de 3 tomos en ese mismo instante Naruto los ve todo en cámara lenta y con sus garras descuartiza las arañas y consigue sus habilidades para luego alcanzar a su hermano y lo usando la habilidad de las arañas para pasar un precipicio para luego el hacerlo pero no sin antes decir esto.

naruto: Aquí llegó su buen vecino El zorro Araña, mientras se balancea por la cueva sacándole una gota de sudor a rimuru por las payasadas de su pequeño hermano.

Eso vemos como me visto observa como su hermano casa a un Murciélago gigante hacer una red de araña gigante en cuanto atrapa Naruto decida matarlo rápidamente para luego a que esas habilidades y que su hermano se le termina comiendo para también tener sus habilidades, Tiempo después vemos a Naruto y rimuru nadando mientras libro diciendo trabalenguas.

rimuru: Tres tristes Tigres tragaban trigo, En cuanto a Naruto lo intentaba imitar, pero no podía siempre terminaba confundiéndose y Pronunciando mal las palabras lo que provoca la risa de su hermano mayor y su enfado.

Rimuru pensamientos "Órgano que el murciélago usada para onda ultrasónica, por fin puedo hablar al igual que Naruto" Después de ese pensamiento rimuru empieza a decir unas cuantas tonterías: terrícolas llévenme con su líder, después de eso se tropieza iba cayendo por la colina miento Naruto corre detrás de él y después se golpea contra un muro de roca para luego enojarse lo que provocó que Naruto se empezó a reír, Después de varias semanas vagando por la cueva Y por fin encontraron una gran puerta que parecía ser la salida.

Naruto: Esta debe ser la salida, no, Mientras observaba la gran puerta.

rimuru: si ésta debe ser la salida, al igual que Naruto viendo la gran puerta

Naruto: bueno Y ahora qué hacemos.

rimuru: podemos cortar la con mi espada de agua o qué mala con tu bola de fuego kitsune.

en cuanto terminaron de es decir eso en las puertas Se abrieron y de ellas salieron tres humanos dos hombres y una mujer, en eso no es naruto y rimuru ven con asombro,Después de eso los humanos empiezan a hablar y Naruto y rimuru de habla para por ser criaturas no humanas en cuanto termina sus pensamientos uno de los humanos usa una habilidad de sigilo haciéndose invisible lo que provoca que rimuru empiece a decir cosas como que se va a ser amigo de él y que es un pervertido.

Naruto: eres un gran pervertido Nissan, lo decía mientras se reía con la expresión de sorpresa que le dio su hermano mayor que se puso nervioso porque lo habían escuchado.

rimuru: no es lo que parece Naruto no es que quiera aprender es habilidad para hacer ese tipo de cosas sólo es que me pareció una habilidad muy buena para el espionaje y Saber cosas de posibles enemigos sin que se den cuenta, Y así siguió Balbuceando cosas sin sentido lo que provocó la risa de Naruto y le dio una idea para molestarlo, pero eso sería más tarde.

Naruto: Nissan es mejor que nos vayamos ya, mientras salía corriendo fuera de la Cueva y también dando saltos.

rimuru: tienes razón vámonos, Hey Espérame no vayas tan rápido, mientras corría detrás de su pequeño hermano para que no la dejara atrás y tampoco para que no se metiera en problemas.

Después de eso empezaron a andar por el bosque Naruto y rimuru estaban contentos de al fin salir de la Cueva y tener algo de aire fresco y empezaron a pensar en que contarle y en qué aventuras tener para contarles a su amigo dragón, después de un rato escuchan el movimiento de muchos seres y cuando vuelven a ver Era un pequeño ejército de goldies.

Goldie con el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza: Seres fuertes, tienen algún asunto aquí, lo decía extremadamente asustado.

Naruto/ rimuru: Ser fuerte, mientras veían a todos lados, nosotros,mientras los goldie a sentían.

En este momento rimuru decidió comunicarse con los goldies Pero no salió como se esperaba y empezó hablar con una voz muy potente haciendo que Naruto y los goldies taparon las orejas en el caso de Naruto sus dos Adorable orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza con sus partes y gritó.

Naruto: Nissan baja el volumen que nos vas a dejar sordos,le decía mientras tenía sus patas sobre sus orejas y también aplanar sus orejas sobre su cabeza para contener todo el ruido que se pueda.

después de un rato y una leve conversación con los goldies deciden ir a su aldea donde entraron en una pequeña choza y se encontraron con el anciano y su hijo menor.

En la conversación que tuvieron con el líder de la línea o mejor dicho el anciano les contó a Naruto y Rimuru los problemas que tenían por la pérdida de su Dios que era su amigo dragón la conversación siguió hasta que rimuru decidió decir que que le dan a cambio pero en el otro sabía que sólo era para mantener apariencias y él también asintió pero antes de que pudieran contestar un Goldie grita que Los Lobos están llegando lo que provoca pánico en el pueblo.

Anciano goldie: guarden la Calma, lo decía lo más alto que podría para qué sus compañeros se calmaron.

Naruto y rimuru: no tienen nada que temer, haciendo que todos se calmaran y volvieran a ver hacia la cabaña dónde están saliendo, vamos a vencer los.

anciano goldie: o sea, volviendo a ver hacia sus dos invitados.

rimuru y Naruto están viendo a todos los goldie

Rimuru: en lugar del dragón de la tormenta verudora, nosotros, Naruto y rimuru tempest, cumpliremos su deseo. Mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza.

Entonces los goldie Se arrodilla ante Naruto y rimuru mientras que el anciano les agradece y les da su lealtad.

Naruto: déjenlo a nosotros (así nos hicimos los líderes de los goldies y su guardian)

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también vengo a agradecer a las personas que me aconsejaron de Cómo corregir la historia sé que aún tengo varios problemas en la escritura y pienso mejorarlos mientras vaya avanzando en la historia entonces Sólo les vengo a agradecer y también de que no voy a poder subir tan seguido como me gustaría porque tengo que prestarle la computadora a mi tío que está yendo a la universidad Entonces no la voy a poder usar tan seguido como me gustaría y haré otra teoría que se llama Naruto el Héroe nekomata Qué es un crossover entre Naruto y boku no Hero, Naruto tendrá los poderes del matatabi y también los poderes de otras personas que sean Neko , Nekomata o es espíritus gatos de otros animes. será harem de 5 chicas una será fem todoroki y quería ver su opinión Para tener más ideas y también me gustaría saber sobre tu opinión sobre si les gustaría que hiciera esta teoría.**

**Bueno eso es todo hasta luego. **


End file.
